The Young Spies
Chapter 1: Rest Page 1 It was finally a peaceful night, Artemis's brothers had fell asleep, and Artemis was able to write his report on Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart that was due tomarrow, and haden't even started on it. “Ah, now I can do my report.”, Artemis whispered to himself, Knock! Knock!, "Come in", Artemis said with a sigh, "Who is it?", "its Stacey.", she said, "Mom went out to-" BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!, "Oh come on what now!" Artemis yelled over the sound of the alarm, "Maybe mom did it?", Stacey guessed, then the TV lit up, “Hey look moms on the screen!”, Artemis Exclamed with excitement, “I wonder if this is a prank?”, Stacey guessed hopingly, “Dout it”, Artemis informed her, “Moms more offical, not a pranking person...but, you never know...” Artemis said. “Well your probley right Artemis. “LISTEN UP KIDS”, said there mother on the screen, “THIS IS AN ANIMATED VOICE MESSAGE, THERE IS SOMTHING I HAVE NEVER YET TOLD YOU BUT, PLANNED TO, I, AM A SPY. AND, THE ALARM IS GOING OFF BECAUSE THE HOUSE IS IN DANGER, HEAD DOWN STAIRS TO THE PANIC ROOM IMEDIANTLY, CONNECTED TO THE BASMENT, THE CAT WILL INSTRUCT YOU ON WHAT TO DO NEXT”, then the TV turned off, “Our cat Isis will instruct us?” Artemis said with question, “Yes Isis will”, Isis said, “Thats odd Isis is talking.... and cats aren't suppose to talk so...um...uh...”, Artemis Shuttered, “Actully, it is not that odd at all, moms a spy so....”, “Good point Stacey”, “Well kids lets get to the panic room or we are all doomed!”, Isis yelled. ---- Page 2 Chapter 2: Excape “Well were in the panic room, so now what Mr: Talking Cat?”, Stacey asked, quite angrey, “My names Isis, not Mr.Talking Cat remember that, you named me!”, Isis informed her, “Actully Isis it was I who named you”, Artemis pointed out, “I chose the name because Stacey wanted Fluffy or Snowball..” “I also wanted Hairball.” “ Very Funny Stacey, your acting like a five year old, not a ten year old and-” “And can we get in this submarine and stop arguing...please?” Artemis said,”Yes Artemis lets get in before the Universe watcher's Goons get here.” “Wait” Stacey said, “This is safe right?” “Well um...” Isis said, “Right?”, Stacy said again, “Yes its safe”, “Isis informed. ---- Page 3 Chapter 2: In the Subersile “Man, this is big!”, Stacey Yelled to see if it echoed around the sumberine, “Yup it echos!”, she said yelling to make it echo again, “Hey look Stacey, theres a letter”, Artemis said to stacy. ---- Page 4 ---- “Aw”, Stacey said sadly, “He was the one to get us nice expensive presents for our birthday, and Christmas”, Stacy said, “Stacey, I say we go to his funeral, maybe our relatives can tells why we are spies”, Artemis said, “good idea Artemis then we can see the crying reletives too”, “Well lets see how long it takes to get there”, Artemis said, acting as though she never said anything, “And, whos Charles Wollfel?”, she asked, “Probly a rich, mean, handsome relative”, Artemis said, “Hey theres more of this paper that Charels wrote on in this submarine, the wraper says Wollfel Sationary Paper, neat”, Artemis said, then he checked the controls, “I may be able to get to the place let me call to see where it is”, he said already dialing the number, “okay, he says its in Providence,which were in cape cod, we'll be there in a few hours”, “Really?”, “Really”, he said back. ---- Page 5 Chapter 3: Arrival “Well”, Artemis said, “We-are-here”, “Good, now can I download more movies on my nook now?”, “No”, Isis said, “Lets save some money or else we won't be eating food”, “Fine”, Stacey said, Artemis then looked around to check if Charles was there, because he decided to look him up on his laptop before they he they got off the submarine, “Hey isn't that our cousin Leo, he must have come for Grandfathers funeral too”, “Or”, Artemis said, “He's snooping around, I bet he is a spy too”, “Excuse me sir” a man called to him, “Are you Artemis?”, “Why yes I am”, artemis said, “Well this is for you”, he said dropping a letter to him. ---- Page 6 ---- Coming Soon Category:By Bob bricks Category:By Bob bricks